Piecing me back together
by wbcpink
Summary: After trying to end her life 17 year old Bella moves to forks with her father. Will a bronze haired boy with his on dark past be able to help put the pieces back together and escape her past.or will demons come back to haunt her. AH rated m for sexual content, language and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

The plane just pulled in to Seattle. It was late September, the start of my senior year. It had been almost 10 years since I seen my father Charlie. My mother took me from him when I was a baby. The funny thing is I think he wanted me more than she did.

He always loved it when I used to visit as a girl but, when mom married pill he wouldn't let me leave. Little did mom know it was because couldn't stand to go without sneaking into my room when he came home. You might ask yourself why not tell her, because Renee wouldn't believe me.

I had a reputation for lying and rebelling and she would think it was a typical Bella behavior. I was also into drinking and drugs, it helped numb me. I wanted so badly to get out of there to end it all. My life was a complete nightmare that I couldn't escape from. So a month ago I tried to end it .I'll never forget the look on her face that night she found me.

_**(Flashback)**_

_"Bella I__'__m home," she yelled walking to my room. I had just sat in the tub the blood was flowing in to the water and I just wanted to bleed out till I was nothing. But, Renee cracked the door to ask me a question and screamed. Her face was as if she saw a ghost and twisted with pain and hurt and terror. I knew then that she cared she just didn__'__t know how to show it._

After that night they wanted to put mean the institution but Charlie offered to take me and keep an eye on me. Mom thought the change of scenery would be good for me. Of course Phil disagreed. I was also ordered to do therapy 3 times a week till I was cleared.

So now here I stand waiting to see my father.  
"Bella, I missed you so much kid." he said hugging the life out of me.

"Cant breathe Charlie!"

"oh sorry," he said backing away taking in my appearance.

my hair was long and brown with red and blonde streaks. I had my nose, lip and tongue pierced. I was wearing a white tank top the showed off my dermal anchors in my sternum. I had a full sleeve on my right arm and a partial on my left forearm I was wearing black skinny jeans and my black knee high converse.

"You look so different since I last saw you."

"Thanks Charlie," I smiled. He frowned at me calling him Charlie but I barely knew him and how could I call him dad. He grabbed my bags and we headed out. We left I pulled out my killswitch engage hoodie it was raining, like it did 90 percent of the time in forks Washington.

it was a long awkward drive back to forks Charlie talked about the police department and his friend Billy for a bit .then got quiet for a bit.

Then came the conversation I was dreading.  
"Bella I'm glad you came here but…" he paused." When I heard what you did it scared me so bad. I thought I had lost you." he was crying a little.

"Listen bells I don't know what made you want to do that. But, if you ever want to talk I'm here. I know I haven't been there for you as much as should have. I'm so sorry for that. But, I'm here now and I want you to get better. I know you don't want to do therapy. But, at least try for me and let me know if anything is wrong ok."

"Look Charlie I ..." he cut me off.

"Bella if you're not ready its fine but, I'm here when you are."

I relaxed it was nice not feeling pressured. I was sure that Charlie's training as a cop helped with that but I wasn't complaining. He changed the subject and I was glad.

"So I got you a car" he smiled.

"What?" I was so shocked no one had ever brought me anything like that.

"Yeah I think you will like it. Plus with your doctor appointments and school you need to get around."

"Wow thank you, I don't know what to say…" I was still shocked.

"Thank you is good enough. I mean it bells I'm happy your here and I want you to get better. "

We pulled in to the small quaint home I grew up in as we pulled up. I saw my car it was amazing it was a big red Chevy classic truck. it need paint but it had personality something cars now a days didn't have.

"Oh my god dad I love it thanks" I hugged him jumping up and down.

He smiled at me calling him dad. Gave me the keys and I hopped inside and it came to life with a big powerful motor.

After I calmed down we went inside. I got to my room it was the same as I had left I when I was 7. Except, it had a desk and computer in it now and a full size bed where my twin had been the boxes I shipped where already in my room waiting to be unpacked. I worked at it for a bit didn't have much so it only took me 2 hours. I put my new stuff up and put my old toys and things away.

Charlie had left me alone and I was glad for that we were a lot alike neither of us where good with feelings and we weren't big talkers that felt the need to make mindless chatter to fill the silence.

Charlie had ordered pizza and it was arriving when I got down stairs I answered the door and there was some guy there with blond spiky hair he had a slight muscular build he had to be a jock.

"Hi sexy how are you?"

"Don't call me that." I said grabbing the pizza

I paid him and slammed the door in his face not leaving a tip. We ate and Charlie. Gave me my school stuff and headed to bed he went to work at 4.

I took a warm shower letting the hot water warm my body, And that's when I realized I was safe. Phil couldn't hurt me here he could never have me again. I grabbed the sponge and scrubbed and scrubbed till my skin was red I wanted any trace of him gone.

I took sleeping pill because, I hadn't been sleeping well and I quickly drifted to sleep relaxing into the safety of my new home.

* * *

**A/N: so what do you think review please : )**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: here's the next chapter enjoy!

* * *

I woke up the next day feeling refreshed. I actually slept great. I looked out the window and it was raining. Welcome to forks I groaned. I went to the bathroom and straitened my hair. It took a while because my hair was practically touching my butt. I put on some black eyeliner and mascara and go dressed. I decided since it was raining I would wear my underoath t-shirt and my black Marvin the martin hoodie with a pair of holy jeans and my hot pink dock martins.

I went down stairs Charlie had left already .he left me some money and a note.

_Bells,  
_

_Here some money for gas and a little bit for some grocery__'__s. I don__'__t have too much in the house so you can pick up some things for you to eat. Be home at 6 call me if you need anything._

_Love dad_

I smiled it was nice to be cared about and noticed. It had been so long since anyone acted like they cared. The only person who ever did was Jake. He was my best friend in phoenix. We knew all each other's secrets he moved away last year to NYU to go to school. I hope to join him after high school. I really missed him.

I pulled up to the office to get my schedule. The lady in the office was eyeing me the whole time like I was trouble. She gave me my schedule and I was off. I put on my Ipod and cranked up America by duce.

I only had 3 classes this semester. I had almost finished all my credits in phoenix I took summer school. Every chance I got to be able to get away from Phil while my mom was working. So I had basically study hall for most of the day and release after gym.

After study hall I decided to sign up for an advanced drawing class for fun. I waited at the door of my study hall class sitting on the ground away from the rain .I was in my own little world I didn't even notice the school was filling up and people were staring at me .

Yeah school was going to be great fun. I went in my class and took a seat in the back corner. Just then a small girl walked in with short spikey black hair.

She had pink streaks she was wearing an invader Zim mini hoodie with a whit tank top a pink school girl skirt and knee high pink converse. She was talking to a tall blonde girl who could have been a model. She had blonde hair pinned up with a pink bandana in a rockabilly style and a white off the shoulder ripped t-shirt with a red under shirt and black leggings and flats.

They sat next to me the small one was smiling.  
"Hi I'm Alice and this is rose you must be Bella nice to meet you." she said in a blur.

"Hi I'm Bella."

"I know," she smiled.

"How do you know?"

"It's a small town everyone knows everyone and their business girl." rose laughed.

I groaned we talked through class they were both really cool. I knew we could probably be friends other than them no one had said a word to me. They just pointed and whispered as I walked by.

I put my books in my locker and walked to art. I didn't have any classes with Alice or rose for the rest of the day. But, we were going to meet for lunch.

The art class was in the back of the school in a steel barn. I walked in and my teacher was there her name was Ms. Zafrina she was a tall beautiful African woman. I sat own and she began to talk about the projects they were working on they had to draw a picture of scenery of their favorite place. When she was finished lecturing about it the bell rang. I made my way out towards the cafeteria when I bumped in to some girl.

"Watch it freak!" a blonde girl said wearing a cheerleading outfit.

"Sorry bitch" I yelled back.

"Look freak stay out of my way or else will make your life a living hell!"

"Oh I'm shaking," I laughed.

I walked away and met up with Alice and Rose. They were sitting with two guys one was blonde he was tall his hair was kind of long he had on jeans and a t-shirt that hugged his toned body. The other was much bigger he had on a letterman jacket he was a jock and probably the biggest guy in the school easily. They were both beautiful like Alice and Rose.

They introduced me the big one was Emmett, Roses boyfriend and Alice's brother. The blonde one was jasper Alice's boyfriend and Rose's twin brother. They were both pretty cool Emmett was like a big kid and a big pervert. While we were sitting there the girl form earlier walked by with two other cheerleaders eyeing me. Alice and Rose told me they were Jessica, Lauren and Tanya they were the most popular girls in the school and complete bitches.

"So Bella not to be an ass but the rumor is you were sent here because you're crazy," Emmett said earning the tenth smack from rose since we were at lunch.

I laughed, "wow you guys really love drama in small towns huh?"  
They all laughed.

After the bell rang I went to biology sitting at the only empty table. The girl Lauren was whispering to Tanya. Lauren was your average poster girl cheerleader type. Tanya was a bombshell strawberry blonde. They were whispering an pointing at me this was going to get really old. I turn round a groaned when the delivery guy from the other night walked in sitting at the table next to me.  
"He sexy the names mike."

"That's nice for you."

I turned around the teacher was lecturing and I was spacing. I had already gone over this at my last school. I started sketching a new tattoo for myself. It was a pinup girl that looked like me but she was missing pieces, she was a zombie.

I looked up 5 min till the bell rang on the door flew open and in walked the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He was tall about 6'2 he had messy bronze sex hair. His eyes where an emerald green his body was toned he was wean a black t-shirt jeans and some converse with a leather jacket.

"Mr. Cullen, it's nice of you to grace us with your presence!"

"You're welcome," he smiled crookedly taking a seat right next to me.

The teacher started talking again. I pretended to draw not really being able to focus he was leaning close like he was looking over my shoulder. I looked up and he was so close I could taste his breath. Our eyes met and the bell rang and He was gone before I could say anything.

I got to gym I dressed out. When I changed all the girls where staring at my tattoos and piercings. I got in the gym and the coach said we were playing volley ball. I went to serve and accidently his that girl Jessica in the head.

"You did that on purpose" she yelled  
"no I didn't"  
the coach made me sit out and I was glad. I sat on the benches and watched them play that's when a velvety voice came from behind me.

"Nice serve," I looked up and there he was the boy form my bio class. "So what she do to you?"

"I didn't do it on purpose."

He started to snicker. "So you're the chief's daughter." He said it positively.  
"How did you know that?"

He rolled his eyes "interesting."  
He left and the bell rang. I changed and went home I had early release. I saw across the parking lot. Mystery boy was getting into a shiny silver valvo. He stopped to look at me with a sly smile on his face then drove away.

I groaned it was off to my first therapy session.

* * *

A/N: well what do you think so far?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks for reviewing keep them coming : )**

* * *

I was on my way to the hospital. Today I was supposed to be meeting my therapist as part of the agreement to let me come here. So there I sat waiting to meet him. The door open and there was an older man with pale skin and a friendly disposition.

He introduced his self as Dr. Aro Voltori. He asked me about my family and the things I liked.

"Can we just cut to the chase already?" I said sick of the useless chatter?

"Is it useless Isabella?"

"Don't please, just cut to the chase with me I don't want to be friends. The only reason I'm here because I'm being forced!"

"Why are you being forced?"

Just then his bell dinged saying my session was over I got up and stormed out of the office. I wasn't looking and I bumped into something and it was him again.

"Are you stocking me or something?"

"Don't flatter yourself Isabella"

"My name is Bella." I groaned, " and shouldn't I know your name it's only fair?"

"No I don't think so" he smirked and walked away.

I was so irritated. I swear he was just trying to annoy me. I drove to the grocery store and got things to make dinner. I made lasagna in the oven and then decided to go do some homework. when I finished I made a salad and some garlic bread. I was just setting the table when Charlie came home

"He bells smells good," he smiled

"Hey Charlie how was work?"

"Good how was school?"

"Ok," he smiled.

We ate and Charlie had like 3 portions and sat back. "That was so good bells"

He smiled and went to watch some sports. Not being in to them much .I went outside for a walk and told Charlie I would be back in a while. I grabbed my sketch pad I walked out there was a park across the street. I just wandered for a while thinking about things. I didn't really know how I found it but it was a meadow it was beautiful with wild flowers and moss covered trees there was a small pond and the sun was just setting it was brilliant. I sat down and began to sketch the scenery for class.

"So are you stocking me? "I jumped.

"Oh my fucking god what's your problem? What are you doing here?"

"I come here every day and being that, I lived here first than means you're following me"

"Look I'm sick of the games I'm not here to amuse you," I said packing up my stuff.

"Ok I'm sorry." he said somewhat sincere.

"Thank you, I have to go."

"Well it was good seeing you Isabella."

"It's Bella"

"Edward"

"What?"

"Edward Cullen is my name."

"Bye Edward"

I went home hopped in the shower. Then I went to bed that night, dreaming of Edward. The next few weeks flew by rather uneventful. Alice, Rose, and I were becoming inseparable.

I hadn't seen Edward around much at all he barely ever came to class and when he did he would run out before the bell would ring. And he was never at the meadow When I was there. I began to think he was avoiding me.

It was early October and I woke up snow was falling. Charlie had gone to work but when I got outside he had put chains on my tires.

Charlie never said it but through his jesters I could always tell he loved me .the best thing was he gave me space something didn't have with mom and Phil.

The day had flown by in a blur and I was walking to bio when Jessica and the bunch walked past shoving me in to a locker and not even stopping to acknowledge me. I felt the anger pooling in my body and before I realized what I was doing I was on top of her beating the shit out of her. when I felt a pair of strong arm wrap around me

"Whoa tiger," his velvety voice said.

"You're crazy!" Jessica screamed.

The principal came up and the security broke through the crowd that was forming.

"Let me go Edward!" I yelled, and he did.

"What is going on here?" the principal asked looking straight at me like I started it.

"She just attacked me for no reason!" Jessica yelled. "She's crazy!"

"That's not true Bella was walking and Jessica pushed her into the lockers Bella was just defending herself," he cut in.

"Both of you to my office now!"

Edward watched as I walked away. Principal wolf gave Jessica detention and he suspended me for a week. It was complete bullshit.

I walked out to my car , so I could go home and wait for Charlie to get there. I remembered when I got in trouble at school Phil was so mad. He said it made him look bad being that he was a teacher there. The worst part was I was off for 2 days alone with him, needless to say he made me pay. I shuddered at the thought.

Edward was leaning agent my truck when I got out.

'What happened?"

"Got suspended for a week," I sighed "thanks by the way for telling him she started it. at least she got detention."

"Figures, principal wolf is her dad's best friend so she gets special treatment."

"why did you do it any way I mean u been treating me like a pariah for weeks now."

"Does it matter? Is it that hard for you to accept help?"

"Look Edward I'm really not in the mood for your games today," I said rolling my eyes.

He laughed "I can't help it your just so easy to upset."

I got in my car and slammed the door and drove away.

I made dinner and waited for Charlie to get home.

"Bella!" he yelled

"Hey Charlie," I smiled.

"What is this about you getting in a fight with the Stanley girl?"

"She started it she pushed me and she's constantly trying to bully. Me someone had to teach her a lesson"

"Listen bells, I agree with you that girl is a spoiled brat. But, fighting is not the answer ok?"

"Yeah I know Charlie," I said looking at the floor

"So wants for dinner?"

"That's it?" I was shocked mom would have ripped me a new one, and Phil well I hate to think what he would do.

"What do you want me to punish you?" he asked eyebrow cocked.

"No, but I'm curious what would it be?'

"Hmm, bed without supper" he laughed.

"Thanks dad for understanding I love you." I hugged him, shocking him a little bit

I ate then went to the meadow. I was surprised to see Edward sitting there.

"Charlie didn't kill you?" he said cocking an eyebrow.

"No, he wasn't even mad," I was shocked.

I sat down and started drawing .I was just finishing up my picture of the meadow, when he spoke.

"You have a lot of talent"

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Can I look?" he asked sitting right next to me grazing my thigh with his hand as he sat down. Causing my body to tingle.

I handed him my sketch book he flipped through. There was a lot of scenery and some cartoons then he came across the zombie pinup girl.

"This is interesting," he cocked an eyebrow.

'It and self-image of me I want to get it tattooed on my thigh."

"Why would a zombie be a self-image?"

I paused, I was drawn to tell him for some reason. But, I barely knew him. did I really want him to know how broken I really was?

"Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?"

"Why are you answering my question with a question?"

"That's what you do all the time, don't like it?"

He sighed. "You interest me I find something drawing me to you."

"Oh"

"So are you going to answer my question?"

"I don't know you well enough to tell you that."

"Have you always been so stubborn?"

"I'm not stubborn that's an answer, "I said rolling my eyes.

"He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "you're incredible, I was kidding earlier. But, now I really think you just like to be a bitch!"

"Screw you Edward, at least I'm not an egotistical asshole!" I said storming away.

* * *

**A/N: so what do you think? Don't you just hate Jessica?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thanks for all the love you have been giving me on my story. I love all the comments I'm getting. Just want to warn you this chapter has some graphic content in it.**

* * *

It was Thursday night School was out Friday for teachers work day. So I was staying the night at Alice's with rose. We were getting dressed to go to mike newton's party. His parents were out of town for the weekend. So the whole school would likely be there.

I put on a black halter with sculls on it. It was barely hanging on by two strings. It showed of my belly button ring and my tattoos were on full display for the world to see. I had on a tiny denim mini skirt that hit me mid-thigh and my knee high converse. Alice was wearing some short leopard print dress that hugged her like a glove with some black pumps. Rose was in a black mini pleated skirt with a tube top that was white and some boots.

We headed out in Alice's car we were meeting the guys there. When we got there the party was in full swing a lot of people where already drunk jasper and Emmett where hanging out by the couch with Edward  
when I saw him my heart stopped. He looked so sexy he was wearing black skinny jeans dock martins with a white button up shirt rolled up to his elbows. I groaned. I could not face him after the other night.  
I went to get a drink there was this hot guy there he had long blonde hair he had on a t-shirt a leather coat and jeans.

"hi beautiful can I get you a beer?"

"Sure," I smiled. "The names Bella."

"James," he smiled.

We stood there talking I started to feel a little buzzed. So I started to look for Alice when he leaned in. "it's loud in here you want to go upstairs and talk?"

"I guess but, let me tell my friend first," I said.

I saw Alice as we passed and signaled that I was going upstairs. He put his hand on the small of my back and led me into a soon as the door closed he was all over me kissing me trying to take my clothes off.

"Stop!" I yelled, and pushed him but that only caused him to fight back harder.

He pushed me on the bed pinning me down with all his body weight he pulled my arms above my head and griped them tight with one hand he leaned over slightly to grip my breast. I screamed hoping someone would hear.

"Please James stop," I cried.

"Oh you know want it, dressed like that! "He said licking my neck.

He reached for his belt then and pulled his pants down. I screamed but it was too loud for anyone to hear me. I got my leg free and kneed him as hard as I could. He smacked me and clutched his balls. I tried to get from under him and run but he pinned me down again. Then all of sudden he flew off me and Edward was beating the shit out of him "stay the fuck away from her or I'll kill you!"  
He grabbed me "Bella are you ok?"  
As soon as he said it the tears started to fall. He pulled me up and lead me down stairs and out to his car.

"Bella are you ok did he hurt you?" he said, he looked so concerned.

"I'm ok I said rubbing my cheek."

"I could kill him," he growled. "He didn't... "

"No" I said not that it mattered it wouldn't be first I thought.

"What are you thinking?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing," I sighed

"Can you take me home?"

"Yeah."

I texted Alice and rose telling them I went home.

"We pulled up to my house it was dark and empty Charlie was in la push fishing with Billy.

"Where's Charlie?"

"He's fishing," I sighed opening the door.

"Do you need anything?"

"Umm can you come inside for a bit? I don't really want to be alone right now," I said looking down.

"Ok Charlie's not going to come home and shoot me is he?" he said smiling but it didn't reach his eyes.

"No he won't be back till Sunday night."

I went in my room and Edward fallowed behind me. He grabbed my wrist gently they were already starting to bruise. As he looked at the bruises that where forming, I could see the anger building up in his eyes.

"I'm going to kill him!"

"It's ok Edward don't hurt him," I said trying to calm him but failed.

"He just tried to rape you Bella why do you care if I hurt him?"

"Because you'll get in trouble," I said concerned he would get in trouble for fighting.

"I don't care Bella he tried to rape you. You should tell Charlie"  
"no!" I yelled.

"Ok calm down," he said rubbing my back trying to soothe me. He slid his hands down my arms and he noticed the scars on my wrist. And he pulled my hands up to look closer.

"Bella what happened?"

"I tried to kill myself," I said barely in a whisper.

"What? When did this happen?" he was looking at me with a pained expression.

"Before I moved here."

"Why would you do that?" he asked.

I wasn't ready to answer that question just yet. "I'm going to go take a shower I'll be right back."

I grabbed some pajamas and ran to the bathroom locking the door. I stayed in for a long time I didn't know if I could tell him. Jake was the only person who knew. What if he thought I was a slut? What if he thought I was crazy? As much as telling him scared me. I still felt drawn to do it. There was something about Edward that made me know I could trust him. I got back and Edward was sitting there looking at my books.

"You like the classics?" he asked.

"Yeah they are my favorites," I smiled.

"Bella are you Sure you're ok?"

"yeah." then he shocked me with his next question

"Has this happened before?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"Why would you ask me that? You think I'm some kind of slut don't you," I said defensively.

"What? No Bella it's just your so calm and ok with it. It's like you're not shocked that you were almost just raped..." he paused then sighed, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you that."

His words hit me he was so right. he saw right through my fake image. I sat on the bed and he fallowed sitting next to me.

"Phil he's my step father when I was 10 he married my mother he's a PE teacher at the local high school. He was really nice to me form the beginning I liked him so much. He made my mom so happy. But, then after my mom married him she started to work more. Then she started to travel a lot to sale her art..." I paused breathing heavily and shaking a bit, "The first time she left was two months after their wedding. She was going away overnight. I was sleeping when he came in my room he said Bella I love you. Do you love me? I was groggy with sleep then he placed my hand on his crotch and said if you love me you'll help me."

I paused tears rolling down my cheek. "Then he started to take his pants off. He said I know you love me. He put my hand there and started to make me stroke him. Gripping my hand tighter and tighter till he finished. As I got older he pushed me more and more till he was having sex with me." I said stuttering to get the last words out  
I was full of tears by that point Edward just held me and let me cry rubbing my back.

"When I would fight back he would beat me. Doing it where my mom couldn't see once he broke my arm and told my mom I fell. As I got older I would rebel stay out as much as I could. My best friend Jake would let me stay with him every night but he went to college last year and begged me to run away with him but I couldn't worry my mom like that and I knew Phil would come find me anyway. Then one day my period didn't come and I freaked. He got me pregnant. He found the test in the trash and the next time my mom went away he took me to have an abortion. Then he raped me again, he started using rubbers after that. I couldn't take it any more so I decided to kill myself but my mom found me before I could finish, after that Charlie said he wanted me to live with him and here I am," I cried.

"Have you ever told anyone?"

"Only Jake till now," I said "something about you makes me want to tell all my secrets."

"Listen Edward please don't tell anyone promise me," I begged.  
'Bella I don't think I can keep this a secret that bastard should die for what he did to you," he said looking into my eyes. His eyes were dark with anger pain and sadness.

"Please Edward promise me," I begged again.

"Fine! I promise," he sighed, I could tell he wasn't happy.

"Thank you Edward for everything," I said looking up at him. I leaned in to kiss him but he pulled away. I started to cry at rejection.

"Bella look at me please?" he begged.

I couldn't face him he put his hand under my chin and pulled my face up to look at him. Then he kissed my forehead.

"Bella I've wanted to kiss you so badly since I first saw you. But, not here, not now you were just almost raped. I don't want the first time I kiss you to be tainted by this night."

I smiled at his words, happy he liked me too. I leaned into his embrace. And he pulled me back onto the bed pulling the blanket over me. And rocked me to sleep humming a tune I wasn't familiar with.

* * *

**A/N: Are your ready to kill Phil and James? Do you think we should see what Edwards thinking?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: this chapter is form edwards pov hope you enjoy. and to answer a question i will be explaining shortly why Bella didn't tell mots likely in the next chapter.**

* * *

Epov

It had been a month since I met Bella. She was so beautiful. Ever since I met her I felt completely drawn to her. I found myself thinking about her nonstop. Every time we would talk I would get lost in her chocolate brown eyes.

As much as I wanted her I kept my distance. No matter what though, I always could only go so long before I had to talk to her again. She was like a drug as addictive as heroin. But, as much as I wanted her I tried to stay away because knowing my past all too well, Charlie would never let me within 10 feet of his daughter. It was best that way really, I was trouble and I wouldn't drag her down with me.

Over the last month I could see a change in her eyes. She had started to smile more. When she was around Rose and Alice you could see her getting happy and more comfortable. Hope in her eyes every day. I wanted to know what made her so broken. When I ran into her the first day at the shrink's office, I wanted to know why someone so perfect needed help. I had been watching her at the meadow drawing every night sometimes she would get so lost in space and when she would come to she would break out in to the most beautiful smile.

I tried to get her to open up to me the other day but it only ended badly. She was stubborn and it was pretty adorable to see her get so mad. I hadn't talked to her all week I was keeping my distance. I was at the party talking to jasper and Emmett and when she walked in, I knew was a goner.

She had on a black shirt if you could call it that with sculls on it, it was barely hanging on. She had a belly button ring and I could see that she had a lot more tattoos. Her shirt was so short she looked absolutely delicious. She saw me and grimaced then turned and walked away. She had a huge back piece of a willow tree hiding a little girl but the tree had started to wither and die and the leaves were falling off causing her to show. I wondered what I could mean. I was lost in thought but, when I came back to reality she had disappeared. The girls said she said she went to get a drink.

So I got up and walked up to the keg and I saw James hitting on her, how dare he talk to my girl. I could see she was getting buzzed, and then he whispered something into her ear and she nodded. She signaled to Alice that they were going up stairs and he led her into a bedroom and shut the door. I started to pace trying to figure out how to stop this. I felt the anger boil how could she just go in a room with a guy she just met. He couldn't have her she was mine. I decided I would pretend to stumble into the wrong room it was lame. But, I knew it would work I got to the door and I heard a scream and before I knew it I was beating James. Then she said stop and I saw her she had bruises on her wrist and her cheek was red like he slapped her. "Stay the fuck away from her or I'll kill you!" I yelled, seeing if she was ok and she began to cry.

I led her down stairs and to my car. She said she was ok but she was still crying. When I started driving she calmed down and I could she her pained expression when she was thinking about something. She asked me to take her home and I did.

The house was empty when we got there. She said Charlie was gone and asked me to stay with her for a while. I was glad I dint want her alone I the house after what just happened. I followed her to her room. She was almost avoiding looking at me. I grabbed her wrist gently looking at what he did to her. They would be full on black in the morning.

"I'm going to kill him!" I growled.

"It's ok Edward don't hurt him," she said trying to calm me but only made it worse.

"He just tried to rape you Bella why do you care if I hurt him?" I can't believe she's defending him

"Because you'll get in trouble," how could she be so concerned for me in a time like this?

"I don't care Bella he tried to rape you. You should tell Charlie

"No!" she yelled she had tears rolling down her face.

"Ok, calm down," I said rubbing her back. Then I slid my hands down her arms to grab her hands. That's when I felt scars on here wrist. Had she been hurting herself?

"Bella what happened?" I said trying to control my emotions.

"I tried to kill myself," she said barely in a whisper, and she voiced cracked.

"What? When did this happen?"

"Before I moved here."

"Why would you do that?"

why would someone so perfect try to hurt herself?

"I'm going to go take a shower I'll be right back." She said jumping up to doge my question.

She was in the bathroom for a long time I wanted to give her space to calm down. But, I was worried if she was ok. How could she be so calm? Was all I kept think to myself . Why would she want to kill herself? Then I began if this happened before. I remembered the tattoo on her back in it the little girl looked so scared like she was hiding for something. But, the tree that was shielding her was failing and dying.

I started looking around her room when I heard the door creek open.

"You like the classics?" I asked.

"Yeah they are my favorites," she smiled slightly.

"Bella are you Sure you're ok?"

"yeah."

I didn't know what else to say. so I just asked my question hoping she would open up "Has this happened before?"

"Why would you ask me that? You think I'm some kind of slut don't you," she said defensively. I hoped I hadn't angered her too much.

"What? No Bella it's just your so calm and ok with it. It's like you're not shocked that you were almost just raped..." I sighed, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you that."

She sat on the bed and I sat next to her and listened as she crumbled to pieces right in front of me letting everything out. Every word broke my heart. Filled me with anger how could this happen and no one know? how could she not tell anyone? The things she had been through.

She tried to kiss me but I pulled back. I wasn't going to have her views on relationships tainted. I cared for her and I wouldn't take advantage of her. I sensed that it hurt her though rejecting her and I instantly felt bad. After I explained myself she was calm. She fell asleep on my chest. I couldn't sleep though I had a million thoughts running through my head.

The hardest part of the whole night was her making me promise to keep it a secret. I hated her for it. I would have to convince her to do something. What if Phil was doing this to other girls? He was teacher for god sake. Even worse it killed me to keep this form Charlie he save my life I owed it to him to tell him to help keep Bella safe.

I had would not stop till Phil was behind bars. And Bella was safe. The only thing I could do till convinced her was make sure nothing else happened to Bella.

I promised myself that no matter what happened at this point I would pick up all the pieces and put her back together again.

* * *

**A/N: so how did you like Edwards's pov? Be sure to comment**


	6. Chapter 6

Bpov

I was running from James I turned a corner Phil was there. James had just caught up. Then they started having their way with me. When Edward came in to save me but, they jumped him.

"Edward no!" I screamed waking up from my dream. Edward was holding me rocking me from side to side. "Shh Bella its ok your safe."

I relaxed into the safety of his arms. I rested m head on is shoulder and he started to rub circles in my back." Thank you for staying last night."

"Anytime," he smiled. "So I wanted to know if you wanted to spend the day with me?"

I my heart began to flutter he wanted to spend the day with me. I sat up and looked at him biting my lip. He as waiting for me to answer, "Ok."

"Really," he said smiling.

"Yes," I grinned.

He me to get dressed, left then and headed down stairs. I decided to wear some low rise jeans with a blue off the shoulder sweater and my black converse. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and brushed my teeth.

I got down stairs and Edward was making eggs and toast. We sat there in comfortable silence and ate breakfast.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked curious.

"I was thinking we could go to the meadow for a bit and then maybe head to Port Angeles later today."

"That sounds nice," I smiled.

When we were done we grabbed a blanket and walked over to the meadow. We sat down I was laying on my back letting the sunlight tough my face, when he spoke.

"So you want to play 20 questions?"

"Ok," I smiled wanting to get to know him better.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green." I blushed.

"What are you bushing for?"

"It's not your turn why are you always late to class."

"Because you don't have to show up and why did you blush?"

"Because it's the color of your eyes" I said looking away.

We talked for a while about mindless information like favorite movie, book, color, and then he asked. So why do you want that zombie pinup?"

Because she's sexy and strong what I want to be but, it's a zombie because sometimes I feel dead inside."

"You don't see yourself clearly," he stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella you are beautiful and sexy and the strongest person I've ever met to go through what you have and not be afraid of every man on the face of the planet." I looked away and blushed.

"why do you live with Emmett and Alice?" he stilled then. I took him off guard.

"My mom died when I was 10,"he sighed.

"Oh Edward I'm sorry."

"Don't be you didn't know." Then he quickly changed the subject. "Hey it's getting late you want to head to Port Angeles?"

I looked up, I hadn't even notice it was late afternoon. We packed up and walked back to the house. While we were walking, His hand brushed mine and he hooked his fingers between mine and kept walking. It was like a current running through my body.

We headed to Port Angeles. When we got there we walked around looking at the shops. We stopped in a book store and I started to look at copies of pride and prejudice. Edward took it form my hand and paid for it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You need a new copy the one you have is falling apart."

"But, Edward you didn't have too," I groaned. "Let me pay you back."

"Look Bella I was raised a gentleman and you never take a woman out on a date and let her pay for anything."

"Wait is that what this is? A date?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"If you want it to be?" he said stroking my cheek. And I blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled, grabbing my hand.

He took me to dinner at some Italian restaurant. The hosted was practically fucking him with her eyes. But, he completely ignored her we sat down to order.

"Hi my names I'll Kate. I'll be your server what can I get for you?" she said not taking her eyes off Edward.

"I don't know baby what do you want?" Edward asked me putting his arm around me kissing my cheek.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli and a coke."

"And I'll have the lasagna and a coke too, thanks." She stormed off taking the hint and he chuckled sliding away "sorry about that."

I laughed too and we waited for our drinks making more small talk. Dinner was amazing.

We pulled up front of my house and he got out and walked to my side of the car and opened my door.

"Thanks, "I blushed.

We walked to the door "this was really fun."

He looked at me and then leaned down and whispered in my ear "my pleasure."

Then he pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't rushed it was soft and gentle it as perfect. It was what I had never had. A tear fell from my eye. He pulled back immediately and thought he did something wrong.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that this is to fast." he rambled, freaking out. I smiled to assure him it was ok and I kissed him back.

"Thank you Edward for that. That was the first kiss I never thought I would have."

He smiled and kissed me one more time the pecked my forehead leaned his forehead against mine and sighed. Then he pulled me into a hug.

"I have to get home but ill text you later. Do you want me to take you to get your car tomorrow?"

"Yes, goodnight Edward, talk to you in a bit." I waived to him as he drove off. At that point I was certain that I was falling in love with Edward Cullen.

Epov

When I got home everyone was in their rooms. I went to mine and shut the door. I was about to go take a shower when Alice burst through the door.

"Alright Edward spill!"

"Spill what?"

"You and Bella left the party fast last night and you never came home," she stated tapping her foot waiting for an answer.

"Alice you have to keep your mouth shut but, James tried to attack Bella last night," I growled remembering the night. "I found him on top of her and she was fighting him off. I beat the hell out of him and took her home she was pretty shaken up so I stayed with her."

"Oh my god Edward! Why didn't you say anything last night? Is she ok?"

"Yeah she's fine now. I should have said something but I was too concerned about making sure she was ok."

"Did you tell Charlie? James needs to be in jail for that," she stated concerned.

"I tried to convince her but, she won't. She made me promise not to say anything. So you have to keep quiet. I think she's just to scared." I groaned. "I am going to try to keep convincing her but it may take a while I'm just so confused on what to do."

"You really care for her huh?"

"Yeah," I said putting my head in my hands.

"Well I won't say anything but, I don't like It." she frowned, "so where were you all day?"

"Well we spent the day together and kind of went on a date," I said not being able to control my smile.

"You went on a date?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell her about your past? You know Charlie isn't going to like the fact that you two are dating."

"Dam Alice I will it was our first date for Christ sake. Just leave it alone. This is between me and Bella so let us take this at our own pace," I groaned frustrated that she pointed out what I was avoiding.

"OMG! You're falling for her, aren't you?"

"What the fuck Alice? It was our first date," I said walking away knowing She was right.

" so I knew I was in love with jasper after our first date besides you two have known each other for a while now ." she smiled bouncing up and down. "You know I'm right" she said leaving.

I took a shower and decided I would text Bella

_**Hey what you doing? *e***_

Buzz

_**Not much just sitting here drawing *b***_

_**That's cool. What you drawing? *e***__**  
**_I waited eagerly for an answer. God, Alice was right I was falling for her._**  
**_Buzz_**  
**__**working on my pin up tat. I really want to get it tattooed soon**__** *b***_

_**Cool I want to get another tattoo too. Did you draw all of yours? *e***_

Buzz_**  
**__**no my friend Jake did my sleeve but I did the back piece he also did my side. *b***__**  
**__**what do you have on your side? *e***_

Buzz

_**Swan in script. *b***_

_**So what exactly does your sleeve mean?*e***_

Buzz

_**It's Japanese. The beast creatures are guardians called foo dogs their meant to ward off evil spirits**__**.*b***__**  
**_Buzz

_**So what are your tattoos of?*b***_

_** Well I have the family crest on my back and the name Cullen down my side then. I also have a dragon that wraps around my shoulder and is attacking out of my chest it's kind of hard to explain what I means by text though *e ***__**  
**_buzz_**  
**__**o ok *b***_

I laid in bed thinking about what Alice had said. She was right Charlie wouldn't like it. I could only hope Bella could see past the monster I used to be.

He can I come over Bella? *e*

Buzz

Why?*b*

There's something I should tell you.*e*

Buzz

OK *b*

* * *

A/N: so what do you think Edward is hiding?


	7. Chapter 7

Epov

I got to her house and went straight up to her bedroom where she was waiting for me sitting in her bed drawing.

"What are you drawing?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing," she said quickly putting away her notebook. Then she turned to me giving me her full attention. "So what did you need to tell me?"

"I'm trouble Bella," I grimaced, looking to see what she was thinking but she looked indifferent

"What do you mean Edward?"

"I'm not really sure how to say this but I have a record. "I said, looking at her but she just sat there her face still calm waiting to hear my story. "It was for assault and battery it happened a long time ago."

"What happened?"

"When I was 10 my mother was beaten to death by my father. He went to prison and I moved in with Carlisle and Esme. The adopted me and I was fine for a while. But, I was so angry and hurt that, my mother was gone and not coming back. I wanted to kill him. Carlisle saw my anger early and got me an outlet. So I started training to box and at first it was helping. But, when I was 14 I got into underground street fighting. I was actually good I made a lot of money." I gave a weak smile and continued.

"But then one night I saw this guy he was about to get in the ring with me. That's when he turned to his girlfriend and grabbed I could see her struggling to get away. She had bruises all over her body. I don't know what happened. I got flashbacks for my father and before I knew it I was on top of him. I couldn't control myself I just kept beating him. When the cops got there and Charlie pulled me off the guy but he was hurt already pretty bad. I almost killed him." I said looking down ashamed of the monster that I was.

"That night in jail I realized I had a problem. The worst part was I knew that I was just like my father I was a monster. At my trial the woman came out she said that he man had been beating her and that I saved her that night. The court went easy on me because I was a first time offender but, they couldn't look past me nearly killing a man. So they sent me to juvenile hall for 2 years with possibility for early parole. I served a year and a half. During that time I started anger management. That's why I go to see Dr. Voltori. I'm done with probation in a month. Through the whole thing Charlie helped me a lot getting my life straitened back out. I owe him so much. So you see this between you and me he won't accept. He knows too much, and frankly I'm not good enough for you. "

She was silent for a while then she spoke, "you don't see yourself clearly."

"What?"

"Edward I see the look of concern you get in your eyes when you look at me. You saved me…" she paused letting it sink in. "not only that but you had the control to not kill James that night even though he deserved it. You're not a monster. You saved me from a monster. You're a good person and no matter what you told me. No matter what Charlie says it won't change the way I feel about you." She said looking in to my eyes trying to assure me her words were true. Bella accepted me and my demons and she still cared for me. But, how much?

"How do you feel about me?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I think… that I'm falling for you," she whispered blushing putting her head down.

"After one date?" I chuckled. She was still looking at the floor. "Look at me Bella!"

She leaned her head up to meet my eyes and I closed the distance between us softly brushing my lips to hers then I pulled back. "Me too," I smiled.

We kissed again her kiss getting more urgent she traced my lips asking for an entrance and I granted it. Our tongues and lips move like a carefully choreographed melody. We pulled back for air and sat there in silence for a bit then I looked at the clock it was nearly 3 am.

"Bella I should get going," I groaned.

"Will you stay with me again? I sleep better with you here?"

"Ok. But just till you fall asleep my parent will kill me if I'm not home in the morning," I sighed.

I turned out her light and pulled her to my chest. She fell asleep quickly and I snuck out placing a kiss on her fore head.

I went home and quickly fell asleep when I showered and texted Bella, I picked her up and we hung out for a bit the she drove home. She promised she would text me tonight and meet me at school tomorrow morning.

Bpov

I got home and Charlie was there with his friend Billy. It had been a long exhausting weekend. It was both one of the best and worst weekend of my life. I went to the kitchen and cooked the fish they caught. We made small talk about the weekend I made sure to leave out its events.

I wanted to put James in jail for the attack. But, I was afraid if I did that what Phil had done to me would come out. I was still terrified of him. I never said a word because he told me he would beat my mom like he did me he even went so far as to tell me he would kill her. I wasn't sure if he would but I wasn't willing to take the risk.

After dinner I went to my room to text Edward. We talked for bit and I went to bed, having night mares again. I woke up and hopped din the shower. When I got out I noticed it had snowed so dressed warm when I walked outside Edward was there waiting next to his car looking like Jake for sixteen candles. I walked over to him and he wrapped me in his arms and gave me a quick peck. We pulled away with goofy grins on our faces.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to ride with me to school."

"Yes."

We got in his car and headed to school. The school was full and when we pulled up. Edward got out the car and opened my door we walked to my first class hand in hand. As we passed everyone was whispering. The bell rang and Edward kissed me and said that he would meet me by the door after class.

I sat at my desk working on homework. I could hear Jessica and Lauren giggling. When the bell rang I got up quickly and headed out. I was walking through the door when I got pushed and flew to the ground.

"Opps sorry!"

"What the fuck Jessica?" I yelled fresh off suspension.

"What's that… oh sorry I don't speak slut," she laughed.

"Excuse me?" I said getting up ready to get expelled.

"You heard me Bella, you slept with James at the party and left with Edward. You should really be careful you don't catch something slut." She spat at me.

I the anger was pooling inside me I wanted to kill her. But, then a pair of familiar arms wrap around me "Bella don't do it she's not worth it," Edwards said holding me back.

"Hey Edward when your finished using this slut up why don't you come see me and I'll show you a real woman." His grip tightened as I tried to pull away.

"I have one thanks. But, if you don't leave Bella alone, next time I won't stop her from kicking your ass. Besides I wouldn't want to catch syphilis like mike did." He laughed, she screamed and walked off.

"Clam down there swan!"

"Let me go Edward!"

"I'm going to kill her," I sighed picking up my things.

"Bella calm down. Besides, I already got her back for starting rumors. I started one of my own. "

"Really?"

"I had Emmett say he caught her in a three some with mike and Tyler at the party."

"No one will believe that," I laughed.

"Actually its true except it was me who saw it and I guarantee neither one of the guys will deny having sex with her."

I laughed because it was true. The rest of the day went without event. When Alice, rose, jasper, and Emmett saw us at lunch they were so excited. Not knowing what happened at the party they went on to tease us about sneaking out the party.

School went great and we were driving to the hospital for our appointments. We found out that we went on all the same days. Over the weekend Edward had said that I should at least tell Aro about Phil. He said the only way to heal was to get it out in the open. He hadn't really pushed hard about it every time he would I he would stop if I started to get upset. I had to admit I was good to let it out to tell Edward. I was still scared though that it would get back to my parents but Edward assured me they couldn't tell anyone without my permission.

"Edward I want to tell Aro about Phil," I said getting nervous about it as we approached his office.

He looked at me and smiled my favorite crooked grin, "Bella, I'm so proud of you."

"Will you come with? Being with you gives me courage."

"Of course," he said squeezing my hand.

"Thank you."

We walked in to the office and Aro smiled saying hello to us. I told him I wanted Edward to join us. He agreed, then I told him my secrets, by the time I was finished I was a mess but I felt better. He assured me it wasn't my fault and that my secret was safe with him but he tried to encourage me to tell my parents and press charges. But I still couldn't get up the nerve to do it I knew it would only end badly couldn't. After we left I was lost in my thoughts. Edward didn't say anything. He just squeezed my hand letting me know he was there. I was glad for that. We pulled into the driveway and Charlie was home early.

Edward got out the car to open my door, when the front door flew open and Charlie was standing there fuming.

"Bella get in the house now! And you stay the hell away from my daughter!" he yelled Turing 10 shades of red.

"Dad calm down what's your problem?"

"I forbid you to see this criminal," he growled.

"Dad he's not like that and you know it. He hasn't been in trouble in years."

"Oh so he told you? Did he tell you that he practically beat a man to death?"

"Yes, dad please calm down." I yelled back.

"Get in the house now!"

"Bella just go I'll see you later," he said trying to calm the situation.

I hugged him and he reluctantly kissed my forehead and Charlie looked like if he had his gun Edward would be dead. I walked in the house fuming.

"I'm serious Bella I forbid it!"

"First off Charlie Edward is a good guy. He just made some mistakes. Secondly I'm not a kid anymore you don't get to control my life. Now listen dad I love it here and I love you. I may even love Edward. But, if you try to control me and stop me from seeing him I'll leave!" I yelled back.

"Oh my god he took advantage of you didn't he? I'll kill him!"

"Dad stop! He didn't he's been nothing but the perfect gentlemen. Just please dad trust me I know what I'm doing please can't you see that I'm happy. You said you want me to get better well Edward is what makes me better. Please?"

He groaned mumbling profanities under his breath. "I'll give him a chance. But, if he does one thing wrong or gets in trouble he's gone!"

"Thank You daddy I love you" I said hugging him.

* * *

**A/N: what do you think? if I get 10 reviews next chapter up tonight. 20 reviews 2 chapters up by tomorrow ; )**


	8. Chapter 8

A few months later

Bpov

It was almost Christmas and things were great. Edward and Charlie where actually getting along and my therapy was going good ever since I told him about Phil he said we had a major breakthrough and that he thought Edward was good for me. Aro still was trying to work me up to telling about the rape to Charlie and Renee. But, I couldn't I knew he didn't make idle threats and I would never forgive myself if he hurt my mom.

I had been going out with Edward for almost 2 months now and I'm completely in love with him. I hadn't told him yet I was still too scared. On the weekends when Charlie would go fishing he would stay with me but thing s never progressed pass kissing. I think that's what made me fall for him more. He never pushed me even though his body clearly wanted more we took our time. Edward would say how he wanted the physical to be perfect and not rushed. He wanted to give me the first time I never got to have. But he also assured me that he would wait for that indefinitely and that my company alone was enough. He was perfect and he meant so much to me. While I wasn't ready for the full Monty I did want more. However, any time I would try to take it further he would stop me. I told Aro and he said Edward might just be nervous because of my past. He might be afraid to hurt me he said the best way to address it was to talk to him about it. And I intended to.

I had finished all my shopping with Alice and rose Friday I brought Charlie a new fishing tackle box with a fish cleaning kit. I wasn't sure what to get Edward I wanted it to be great and personal. But, I was stuck. Esme suggested I make him something. And I instantly knew what I would do. Esme had become the mother I never had. This place was really starting to feel like home.

School was out and it was the day before Christmas Eve and we decided to exchange our gifts then not in front of our families.

We were in the meadow. "Ok you first" I said handing him a book. He opened it and I could have sworn he was about to cry. Esme had shown me tons and tons of pictures. I stumbled on a lot of them that they inherited after Edwards's mom's death. They were mostly pictures Edward and his mother. His breath hitched as he looked at it, there was a slight tear in his eye. "Thank you love this is the best present I have ever got." he smiled then pulled me in he kissed not pulling away for a few minutes ad our lips danced.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear pulling away. I froze it was the first time he said it out loud.

"I love you too," I smiled, crashing my lips to his once more.

"Your turn," He took out a small box form his pocket, handing it to me.

I opened it and inside was a small necklace it was simple and unique it had there various sized rings connected together that could move and create different shapes.

"The piece represents Two Souls Entwined all elements move independently. Even with changes in our relationship we will remain constant. We may change, as we grow older. But, the connection between us is unwavering. Two souls and their relationship. Moving & changing. Joined together forever."

"Wow Edward it's beautiful I love it, thank you" I kissed him and when we finally broke apart he whispered. "I love you," once more.

The day was perfect we headed back to my house for dinner. After we finished eating Edward was watching the game with Charlie. I was cleaning up when I heard a knock at the door. Charlie got up to answer it. I walked over to see who it was and instantly dropped the glass that was in my hands.

There in the living room stood a very pregnant Renee and the man. I hated most in the world. All of a sudden everything went black and I felt Edwards arms wrap around me catching me as I fell.

* * *

**A/N: sorry to leave you hanging on such a short chapter. Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

"Bella are you OK?" I heard his voice say.

"What happened?" I said coming too, hoping I was dreaming.

"Your mom and Phil showed up and you passed out," as soon as his name left Edward lips we both tensed. I looked at Edward and I could see the anger in his face.

"I'm fine," I said standing up.

"Oh Bella baby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to surprise you like that. Me and Phil missed you so much and we wanted to spend Christmas with you. Plus I couldn't wait any more to tell you where having a baby." She smiled hugging me tightly.

"Oh wow congratulations," I smiled trying to hide my emotions.

"She right we missed you Bella. You should come home it just isn't the same without you," Phil Said causing Edward to squeeze my hand a little tighter but, not hurting me. I could tell he was going to explode any moment. He excused himself.

"And who was that by the way? He's so handsome," Renee smiled pointing at Edward.

"That's Bella's boyfriend he's a nice guy. Treats her right" Charlie smiled, walking into the room.

I could see the slight anger in Phil's eyes. If he got me alone he would make me pay for this. Edward came back and he seemed slightly calmer. It was getting late and he had to leave soon as part of Charlie's rules. But, I wanted him here. My mom talked for bit and then Charlie asked where they were staying. They said they were going to stay at a hotel. Charlie insisted they sleep on the sofa bed. Of course Phil agreed easily. Charlie said Edward needed to head home. He waved good bye and I walked him out and stood by his car. the fear was starting to take over.

"Bella baby listen," I looked up to see a pained Edward. "You have to tell them."

"No!" I shouted, "I can't!"

"Bella be reasonable you can't expect me to leave you here with the man who raped you for the past 7 years sleeping under the same roof." He begged getting angry.

"I don't know that else to do," I cried.

"Bella I'm here whatever you want to do. But I really think you need to speak up. I just want you to be safe," he said hugging me tightly caressing my back.

"I'll be fine tonight. I'll lock the door and put a chair against it. If her tries to open it hell wake Charlie," I said hoping he would accept this idea.

"I don't like it Bella," he said pleading with me one more time.

"I promise I'll call you if anything happens."

"I love you," he said frowning.

"I love you too Edward" he kissed me and got in his car and left.

I went back inside Charlie had already headed to bed Renee was in the bath room and Phil was waiting by the door. As soon as I walked in he grabbed my arm tightly.

"You little slut, Screwing around on me you're going to pay just wait. I want you back home you're leaving with us Sunday." He yelled under his breath. We heard the door opened he pulled me in to a hug as Renee walked in whispering this isn't over in my ear.

I said goodnight and ran upstairs. I stuck a chair under the door knob and stacked books on it. I grabbed a glass and set it on top. If he tried to open it, it would make a lot of noise. I sat in bed freaking out when I heard a knock on the window.

I open it to see Edward. He came in and grabbed me into a hug. I winced on my arm were Phil had grabbed me and he pulled away, looking at me.

"What did he do?" he said turning red.

"It's nothing Edward" he lifted up my sleeve and there was a bruise forming in the shape of Phil's hand.

"Bella I'm going to fucking kill him," he said balling up his fist.

"What are you doing here Edward?" I asked trying to distract him.

"I couldn't do it Alice is covering for me I'm staying here. So I can protect you if anything happens."

"Thank you," I said putting my face into his shirt crying.

We sat in the bed neither of us being able to rest. I finally dosed off at 3 when I heard the door knob twisting I jumped awake," Edward stiffened.

He looked as the door knob twisted and finally stopped. We watched but nothing else happened. It was nine when I decided it was time to head down Edward climbed down and grabbed his car from down the street and drove over. He texted me when he was outside. He came in hugging me and then he kissed my fore head.

"So how long have you to been going out?" Renee asked rubbing her belly.

"About three months," I said trying to sound cheerful.

"Oh that's lovely dear," Renee beamed genuinely happy.

"I don't like it. You're too young to date," Phil said causing Edward to inhale a breath.

"I'm almost 18 Phil I can date if I want," I said he started to get a little red. But calmed his self-down

"So how long you here?" I asked hoping they were leaving soon.

"4 days" mom answered and we both froze. There was no way we could keep this up for that long.

"Wow that's great mom" I faked enthusiasm.

My mom left to get tea leaving an angered Phil and a fuming Edwards sitting there.

"So are you having sex with my daughter?" he asked eyeing Edward.

"No, I actually think you've been doing enough of that for the both of us," he said under clinched teeth.

Phil's jaw dropped open he was stunned. Then I could he was pist. That I had told.

"You listen to me if u so much as breathe on Bella ill.." Edward started to say but was cut off.

Renee came back in the room with cookies. She sat down making small talk with everyone then then baby started to kick and she put my hand on her belly. She was so happy how could I hurt her.

It was Christmas Eve and all too soon Edward had to leave to be with his family. But he promised to come back tonight. We had dinner and sat by the fire talking, when pill brought up me coming back to phoenix.

"I don't want to go back," I pleaded.

Charlie smiled and Renee cried. "Bella you see what this is doing to your mother? She misses you and the stress is not good for the baby," Phil scolded me.

"I like it here and I'm staying." I said he couldn't make me leave.

"Listen I didn't want to do this it's Christmas Eve but," he sighed. "We spoke with the courts your still a minor and Renee is your guardian. So if she wants you back you don't have a choice."

"Hold the hell on there Phil. I never said anything about Renee taking Bella when she was a girl. But, I have a right to have her with me. Besides that you two haven't exactly done a good job. We all know she wasn't happy there and that why she's here now. She has friends, a boyfriend and her therapist says she really improving and Renee if you cared anything about your daughter you wouldn't make her leave. if it comes to it I will fight you on this in court." Charlie said getting a little irritated.

"Yeah Charlie you're doing a great job. You're letting her do whatever the hell she wants .her boyfriend sleeping over here all the time. Fight me in court I'd like to see you try." He said causing my jaw to drop open.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Charlie said fuming

"He climbed in her window last night and slept in her room," Phil yelled.

Charlie looked pist he turned around to see me shocked, not disputing what he said.

"Bella what the hell was he doing in there?"

"It was nothing I promise he was just talking to me. He's never done it before, I swear," I pleaded.

"You're grounded and when he comes over here me and him will have a talk before I send him packing, " he yelled.

"But dad!"

"No buts go to your room!"

I cried and stormed up there locking the door adding more booby traps than before.

I texted Edward.

_**Phil knows you stayed the night and he told Charlie**_

I waited for him to respond

_Buzz_

_**What how?**_

_**I don't know but don't come tonight. He's not getting in here I locked the door and window and ill have you on speed dial**_

_Buzz_

_**This is crazy Bella you have to tell please**_

_**I can't Edward he'll hurt my mom. Besides their down stairs fighting right now, Their making me go home with them Sunday. **_

_Buzz_

_**What Bella you can't let him please be rational you have to tell**_

_**I won't go back I will run away first. Listen I'm going to go I love you!**_

_**I love you to more than anything. say the word and I'm there**_

I had a nightmare that night. Phil had came into my room but, Edward was there. they started to fight and there was a bang and Edward was shot . Then he came over to me he was about to rape me.

I woke up in a cold sweat it was 10 in the morning and someone was banging on my door. It was Charlie telling me to come down stairs to open gifts.

I went we went down and there was a lot more tension than last night. We opened present Charlie gave me his gift. It was new art kit. I got a few new books and things as well.

I was supposed to go to Edwards to day but Charlie wouldn't lift the grounding even though Renee said "relax their young and in love let them be free."

Finally at 6 he said it was ok if Edward came over. We went for a walk and he held me as I cried, he was Pleading with me to tell my parents.

When we got back they were all sitting in the living room waiting for me.

"Listen Bella we have to leave tomorrow. But, we will be back in a week to pick you up in a week." Phil said.

"What!" Edward and I shouted.

"Edward stay out of this," Charlie said with a sad look on his face.

"Charlie I don't want to go!"

"I know Bella but I can't really do much to stop them not yet at least. I will fight to get you back I promise," he said defeated.

"I won't go I'll kill myself first!" I yelled causing everyone in the room to recoil.

"Bella that's not nice to say to your mother, Apologize to her!" Phil scolded.

"Bella please you have to tell them!" Edward begged, his face was contorted in pain.

"Tell us what "Charlie asked.

"No! I won't Edward I won't do it stop!" I yelled back I could see the tears brimming over in his eyes.

"Look Bella your little sister needs you. I need you," Renee smiled.

We all stopped and stared at Renee. She had said she wanted to surprise me with the sex of the baby. Even Phil looked as if he didn't know. And I saw a change I his eye. It was a slap it face. I could see it now in his eyes already plotting to do the same thing to her that he did to me.

"Phil raped me!" I said causing every one to stare at me. My eyes pooled with tears and Edward grabbed my hand squeezing it in reassurance. "When I was little girl he started to come into my room and make me touch him. He never stopped the older I got the more he wanted."

"Unbelievable is there nothing this girl won't lie about. Next she'll say I got her pregnant!" he yelled Turing red.

"You did! you asshole!" I yelled tears poring from my eyes. "When mom went to Florence you made me get an abortion." .

"Bella how could you lie about this? Phil would never hurt you!" My mom yelled angry and crying.

"But, he did mom I'm not lying, you have to believe me for the baby," I pleaded.

I turned and cried into Edward chest. Charlie hadn't spoken he was just standing there like he was just hit by a bus not sure what to believe.

"Please dad you got to believe me. That's why I did it. I wanted to die so he couldn't hurt me anymore. Please," I begged.

I'm leaving. I'm not listening to these lies anymore." Phil said storming out my mom following in tears. They sped away and we stood there Charlie not talking. His eyes were watery and he finally broke the silence.

"Is this true bells?" he asked in his face I could see he was praying it wasn't.

"Yes dad I swear I wouldn't lie about this. I even told my therapist about it months ago. I would just make this up please believe me daddy," I pleaded.

He grabbed me pulling me into a hug crying. "Bells I believe you. I believe you. I'm so sorry. He will never hurt you again I promise.' He said rocking me.

"Edward you knew about this?" he questioned.

"Yes, she told me months ago at a party. I've been trying to convince her to tell you ever since. That's why I snuck in her room the other night I couldn't let him hurt her," he sighed. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you Charlie."

"Thank you Edward for protecting my baby when I failed to." He said pulling Edward in to a hug.

Charlie suddenly got angry he called the station and told them to pick up Phil. He said we were pressing charges for rape.

* * *

**A/N: so any comment this was rather event full chapter hope you liked it ; ) reviews please?**


	10. Chapter 10

Over the last weeks a lot of things have taken place. We hired a lawyer to put Phil in jail for rape. I've been examined physically and emotionally. When the doctors told Charlie about the scaring and tearing they found it took everything Charlie had not to go and kill Phil. Worst of all my mother still didn't believe me and refused to talk to me.

Charlie took leave form work to ensure that the case was as strong as possible. Sue Clearwater one of his friends widows was handling the case and they worked round the clock on it. Mom got Phil a top notch lawyer form phoenix. Within 3 weeks we were due at court.

The weeks had been so emotionally draining. Edward was glad Phil was behind bars he felt at ease for now but he had said if he got out he didn't know what he would do.

In the light of things that had happened Charlie and Edward became closer than ever. Edward had also convinced me to tell him about James. Who was now in jail after other girls from school came forward including rose about him attacking them at parties.

As far as me and Edward our relationship was stronger then ever. I was finally starting to feel free.

Now here I was standing outside waiting to see if the judge would let this go to trial.

"Ok Bella this is going to be difficult being in the room with him but, today is the easy part. I'm just going to speak about the evidence we have and our allegations. The other lawyer is going to contest this, saying it isn't true. now if the judge believes we have a case she will move for a trial. Do you understand?"

I nodded Edward was holding my hand and Charlie was on the other side of me giving me reassurance as well.

"All rise for the honorable judge Laurent."

We all stood up and sat back down

"Court case 1211 the state vs. Phil Dwyer. In the charges of rape in the first degree, how does the defendant plea?"

"Not guilty, your honor," Phil's layer stated.

"Council I've reviewed the evidence submitted to the court. I believe there may be something here. I'm going to schedule for the trial to begin in one week in the meantime the defendant will remain in the states custody without possibly of bail. Court is dismissed!' the judge said banging the gavel.

The officers of the court led Phil back out and we walked out. My mom wouldn't even look at me. Edward could feel me losing it and he just held my hand tighter.

Charlie had to run to work to check in on things. Sue told me we would start preparing for my testimony this week. She would be in touch. Edward drove me home in silence I just looked out the window getting lost in thought.

"How do you feel?" he asked rubbing circles in my leg as he drove.

"Terrified, broken, and hurt," I said the last words cracking as my tears began to fall Edward pulled off the road to a beach in la push he pulled me in his lap rubbed my back. We sat there in silence for a long time. I finally stopped sobbing and relaxed.

"I have something for you" he said pulling away to reach into his glove box and grabbed a box"

"Oh Edward what did you do?" I groaned I hated when he got me gifts he had already gotten me more than I could ever give him.

"Nothing, I didn't spend a penny promise," he said opening the box.

It was a beautiful small silver bracelet and at the end of it was a small crystal heart all the sides caused it to throw rainbows.

"It was my mother's she left it for me when she died. I want you to have it. When I used to get scared as a kid I would clutch it and it was like my mother was there giving me strength."

"Oh Edward its beautiful thank you," I smiled kissing him. He put it on my wrist and kissed my hand.

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. It started off soft and slow but our lips began to move faster more desperate I needed him so much. I let my hands slide up his leg caressing his crotch, he moaned in my mouth. I reached for his button on his pants and he grabbed my hand stopping me pulling back.

"We have to stop," he sighed.

"You don't want me?" I questioned trying to grab him again.

"Of course Bella I want you. I want you so bad it hurts. But, I don't want it not like this. I don't want this to be because of him. I know you feel like.."

I cut him off "don't you fucking dare!" I yelled. "Don't you sit here and try to shrink me like I'm a patient. You don't know how I feel. I'm sitting here throwing myself at you Edward. Stop trying to tell me what I need and what's good for me. Take me home!" I cried.

"But, Bella.."

I cut him off throwing my hand up. I slid back over to my seat .he sighed and started the car and drove me back home. When he pulled up I got out of the car slamming the door and stormed in the house refusing to look at him. I know I was over reacting But, I was sick of people telling me what I needed. I hadn't had control over my life since this all started. The last thing I wanted was Edward telling me what I needed and felt.

I sat on my bed and started to cry into my pillow. He didn't want me was all that was playing in my head I was tainted, damaged goods why would he ever want to be with me. I fell asleep sobbing that night. When I woke up I had a dozen missed texts from Edward apologizing.

I ignored them and went to get coffee. Charlie had left to Sues. I sat down and watched the TV when I heard a soft knock at the door. I opened it to find Edward there looking heart broken and exhausted.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he said. He was wearing the same thing as yesterday. He looked like he hadn't slept. His expression was pained. I was a bitch I did this to him. He was nothing short of perfect and I had hurt him.

"No, I'm sorry .I shouldn't have acted like that," I said hugging him. "I love you Edward so much please forgive me."

"I love you too Bella" he said pulling back he leaned in and kissed me.

"I didn't mean it like that. I didn't what you to think I didn't want you or that I was controlling you," he paused.

"I just think Sex is going to be a big thing for us. You were robbed of innocents. Robbed of being able to give yourself to the person you love. I hate that that bastard took that from you .I hate the thought of him touching you. I hate knowing that as slow and as gentle as we take it there will always be a part of you that's terrified of it. When we first have sex I want it to be perfect. I want it to be the first time you never got the chance to have. Not rushed not in a car but slow and soft. I want to cherish and worship ever part of you. I never want to have sex with you I only want to make love to you."

I could see how much he meant every word he was saying and he was right. I was broken and no matter if it was with Edward or not I would always have a fear of being hurt.

I just nodded. "I don't deserve you," I said smiling into his embrace.

"You have that backwards, I don't know what I did to deserve you," he smiled clutching me tighter.

* * *

**A/N: what did you think? Please review : ) next chapter the trial begins.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: thank you for the reviews I've been getting please keep it up. I hope you enjoy this chapter today the trial begins.**

* * *

The week had passed in a blur today was the first day of court. I would be testifying tomorrow. I was so terrified. I had only ever told Edward, Jake and Aro about Phil in detail. I knew it was going to be so hard to say it to my father and mother. The judge was seated and sue was to begin her opening statement

"ladies and gentleman of the jury, over the next few days you're going to hear testimony and see evidence of the abuse and rape this young woman endured form her step farther . For the past 7 years she lived in terror. You're going to see how the defendant used his relationship as a trust worthy adult to take advantage and rape the victim over and over again. Till she felt the only way to get away was to take her own life and how in her act of desperation she was able to move away from her abuser. I ask that you only do one thing see the evidence laid in front of you and render a guilty verdict. Thank you"

"Ladies and gentleman the prosecutor has told you that this girl is a victim that my client raped her multiple times over the past 7 years. I ask you why it took so long to say it. I ask you to notice that that plaintiff had a record of lying and doing anything she had to, to get what she wanted. She's not the victim, my client is after taking her in and treating her like she was his own. Only for her to turn to lying about a gym teacher form phoenix, an ex-baseball player a model citizen. I'll ask you to only do one thing as well ant that I to say guilty. But, only if without a shadow of doubt you believe the plaintiff is telling the truth. A man's life is on the line here. Thank you"

"First witness," the judge said to sue.

"Your honor we call to the stands Dr. Aro Voltori"

They swore him in and sue began her questioning.

"Please tell us how do you know Ms. Swan?"

"She is a patient of mine," he said calmly

"What are you treating her for?"

"Depression the defendant tried to commit suicide 6 months ago."

"Now would you say Bella shows signs of someone who had been raped and abused for years?"

"Well when she came to me she was very apprehensive to speak and angry and on edge. She had a lot of anxiety. I suspected some abuse had taken place whenever I would move she would recoil a little not very noticeable to a regular person but, to me I could see that she was jumpy so to speak."

"And what are the typical signs of someone who has been raped or abused?"

"Signs and symptoms of someone who has been sexually assaulted or raped tend to include depression, guilt, anger, and anxiety. Behaviorally, the victim of sexual violence might become aggressive, abuse substances, or break rules, like attending work or school. The victim might also have sleeping or eating problems, withdraw from relationships, and have sexual problems."

"In your opinion did she exhibits any of these signs?"

"Most all of them," he stated.

"Bella has given you permission to speak about her records to the court can you tell us what she said to you on the afternoon of November 1st?"

"She came in that morning with her boyfriend Edward. she said she wanted to tell me why she tried to commit suicide. She then went into detail about how her step father Phil would rape her. She talked about how he beat her to on multiple occasions. She said that he made her get an abortion and after words he raped her again and then beat her. She said she believed her only way out was death."

"And did you believe her?"

"With her history and symptoms I didn't believe she was lying."

"Thank to doctor, no further questions."

"Council you may cross examines the witness," the judge said looking at Phil's lawyer.

"Are you a lie detector doctor?"

"No," he replied calmly.

"So you can't for sure say that the defendant wasn't lying?"

"Objection."

"Overruled answer the question?"

"No I can't but all signs point to abuse," he said.

"Are you familiar with antisocial personality disorder doctor?"

"I am," he said.

"What are the typical symptoms of that?"

"Disregard for right and wrong, Persistent lying or deceit. Using charm or wit to manipulate others, recurring difficulties with the law. Repeatedly violating the rights of others, Intimidation, Aggressive or violent behavior. Lack of remorse about harming others, Impulsive behavior, and Poor or abusive relationships. The intensity of antisocial symptoms tends to peak during the 20s and then may decrease over time."

"Is it possible Ms. Swan had this problem?"

"It's possible," he said sitting back in his chair.

"Thank you one more question." He paused, "do you treat the plaintiff's boyfriend?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"No further questions."

"Your honor we call to the stands DR. Jane vamp," sue stated.

"You examined my client for rape correct?" sue asked I looked over Charlie had tears threatening to spill form his eyes.

"Yes I did," she replied.

"What did your test show?"

"They showed signs of forced entry extreme scaring and tearing that appears to have happened along time ago and never have been treated there's a lot of scar tissue. The way the scars were formed it looked similar to that of a rape victim."

"Thank you, no further questions."

"So how accurate is this kit does it know what caused the tearing?" Phil's lawyer asked.

"No."

"Can you for sure say it wasn't caused by just rough sex in general or a tampon maybe?"

"No, this couldn't have been caused by a tampon. But, very rough sex maybe?"

"yes."

"That's all thank you."

"Your honor would it be ok for the court to break for the day?"

"Court will adjourn and bega am tomorrow,"

The judge said banging his gavel. We all went to lunch. Sue said the first day had gone pretty well. We spent the afternoon going over my testimony. When I got home Charlie had made dinner and was sitting at the table. We ate in silence for a bit but, then he spoke.

"Bells I'm so sorry I failed you as a father," he said crying.

"No dad, it's not your fault," I pleaded hoping he wouldn't blame himself.

"I should have been there for you. I should have fought for custody after your mom left. I just thought you would be better off without me, like her."

"It's not your fault dad you couldn't have known," I cried, hugging him for a few minutes.

"Please promise me no matter what it is you'll always tell me if you have a problem. I promise not to judge I will always be here for you."

"I promise dad, I love you," I cried.

We sat there for a while and finished up dinner. Charlie went to bed and Edward was waiting for me in my room.

"Hey," I said walking in emotionally exhausted.

"Hey love," Edward said taking me into his arms.

I hugged him and we laid there not speaking just listening to each other's breathing.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

"Terrified."

"Don't be just look at me and pretend it's just us talking. I'll be there the whole time."

"Ok," I sighed.

I was on stand being sworn in. it was time in a minute, I would be telling my story to the world. I was shaking I looked up to see Edward looking at me mouthing I love you I took a deep breath.

"Please state your name for the jury?" sue asked.

"Isabella Marie swan," I stated.

* * *

**A/N: so kind of cliffy but I hope you like it. I apologize if the courtroom lingo isn't correct. I'm doing my best to make it as accurate as possible. Be sure to tell me what you think: )**

**Next time Bella's testimony…**


	12. Chapter 12

"Now Bella I know your nervous. Just breathe and can you tell us when this all started?" sue asked.

I paused looking at Edward then I began telling my story. By the time I was finished I was in tears. I told them everything. How he started, how it progressed, I went in to detail. With every word I could see Charlie was about to break.

"And that's when I tried to take my own life," I cried finishing up my story.

"Thank you Bella I know that was hard," sue said patting my arm. "No further questions"

"So, miss swan you claim that your step father Phil reaped you on multiple occasions. Why didn't you ever tell your mother?"

"I was scared, he said he would hurt her."

"I see," he paused. "So did you and your mother get along?"

"Yes."

"Isn't it true she grounded you multiple times for lying about doing drugs and alcohol, as well as skipping school and staying out all night?"

"Yes"

"And that you have a history of lying and going behind your parents back to get what you want?"

"Objection," sue yelled.

"Overruled, Miss Swan will answer."

"Yes," I said.

"Isn't that how you got all your tattoos and piercings?"

"Objection your honor?"

"Sustained councilor keep on topic."

"Are you sexual active miss swan?"

"Objection your honor the plaintiff past isn't on trial here!"

"Sustained, you will refrain form bring up the plaintive sexual history, and watch it councilor!"

"Mrs Swan do you have boyfriend?"

"Yes"

"Do you love him?"

"Objection your honor," sue yelled sounding annoyed.

"Your honor it is my argument that Miss Swan is a pathological liar and she has made up lies about the defendant to be able to stay with her boyfriend. Her past is vitally important in showing the lies Miss. swan uses to get what she wants."

"I'll allow it but you're on thin ice,"

"Yes I do," I whispered.

"How long have you two been together?"

"6 months."

Young love you know when you're young and in love nothing else matters but that person. I'm sure your mother wanting you to move away upset you?"

"Yes"

"Because you would have to leave him?"

"no because I didn't want to live with phill again"

"So you wouldn't miss your boyfriend whom you claim to love"

"Yes I would but, I couldn't live there again I couldn't let him rape me again."

"It's probably pretty nice not having your father around all the time? Having no one around to tell you what to do?"

"It's not like that," I defended.

"So your father Charlie is home all the time?"

"Not as much as Phil and mom. But, he keeps an eye on me"

"So your father knows that your boyfriend sleeps in your bedroom alot?"

"No," I cried Charlie looked shocked but not mad.

"Do you think he would be happy about that?"

"No he wouldn't."

"So you do what you want no matter how your parents feel?"

"No"

"Your step father Phil he more observant though isn't he? Isn't it true that he caught him sneaking out your room on Christmas day?"

"Yes but it..."I said but, he cut me off.

"That even your father was mad when he found out and kicked out your boyfriend?"

"Yes, "I cried.

"That the only reason you lied about the rape. Was when you found out you had to go home to phoenix and leave Edward?"

"No!" I yelled. "I told them that night but, it wasn't because of Edward."

I would like to submit pictures to evidence of miss swan and Edward Cullen in a car engaged in physical activity and him sneaking in and out of her window on multiple occasions.

"Objection your honor"

"I'll allow it"

"Miss. Swan you claim he got you pregnant but, weren't you sexually active at that time?"

"Yes," I cried defeated.

"Is there chance it was form your boyfriend at the time Jacob black?"

"No"

How so?"

We used protection" I said a tear rolling out my eye."

"So, there's no chance it failed?"

"There could be."

"How did your step father find out?"

"He came into my room when my mom had gone out of town. I was over the toilet throwing up and there was pregnancy test sitting on the counter" I said.

"And how did the defendant respond?"

"He was angry," I cried.

"Like any parent would be to find their teenage daughter pregnant," he stated.

"He was angry because he raped me and there was proof!" I yelled.

"I want that stricken your honor," he stated.

"The jury will disregard, miss swan only speak when you're asked a question," the judge warned.

"No further questions," he sat down.

"Redirect your honor?" sue asked

"Miss Swan what made you want to file charges against your step father?"

"I found out my mother was pregnant with a girl and I thought of this happening again," I cried. "He raped and beat me for most of my life and if he did that to my sister I would never forgive myself. I want him in jail so this never happens again."

"Thank you no further questions," sue smiled.

We left for the day Charlie and sue where both upset that I hadn't told them about Edward or Jacob but, they left it alone. Edward didn't say it but, I knew the news of Jake was eating at him we rode back in silence.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Jake?"

"It's no big deal" he said and I could tell he was lying.

"Edward look at me?" I pleaded as he pulled into my driveway. "Jake and I started to date in high school we were best friends and it just happened. We never did anything sexually he never pushed it and I was glad for that. One night at a party we got hammered and slept together after words I cried and told him about Phil he was so mad I never told him. I loved Jake but we both felt the same he was just a friend and we knew that we weren't attracted to each other that way. He stayed around though and was there for me trying to protect me as much as possible I used to sleep on his couch every day. When I got sent to be with Charlie he was so happy. He got an offer to go to school and left for New York shortly after. The whole time I was with him I didn't feel anything like I do with you. You're the only one who makes me feel when you hold me it like your putting me back together again," I said hoping he would forgive me.

"He sighed "its ok Bella I was just mad that you didn't tell me. I want you to tell me everything. I guess it just surprised me."

That night Charlie told me he didn't like it but, if Edward was going to sleep in my room, have him come through the front door. We didn't need any more doubt in the court. He told me he was proud of me and I was brave for getting up there today. I just hoped it would be enough.

* * *

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update my computer was being fixed. But I hoped you liked it. I apologize if I messed up on the court lingo I tried my best. Please review I really want to know how you think I'm doing.**


End file.
